Die Rache einer Wicca
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Einen Fluch als Rache. Unsere Profiler glauben nicht daran, doch sie müssen erkennen, dass es eine schreckliche Art von Rache ist. Sie wissen genau, was geschehen wird und können es nicht verhindern.


Hinweis: Diese Geschichte ist entstanden, nachdem ich "Die Stimmen der Übriggebliebenen" gelesen habe. Ich habe zwischen "Masken" und "Teuflisches Glück" drei Monate Zeit eingefügt.

Die Rache einer Wicca

"Agent Hotchner...sie und ihr Team…sofort in mein Büro! Das schließt auch Agent Garcia ein!", Chief Strauss war im Großraumbüro erschienen, und hatte diese Worte einmal durch den Raum gebrüllt, als sie Hotch auf der Galerie gesehen hatte. Zu sagen, dass sie sauer war, traf es nicht einmal annähernd. Nein, Chief Strauss kochte förmlich vor Wut.  
Ohne eine Sekunde zu warten, rief Hotch sein Team zusammen und machte sich mit ihnen auf dem Weg zu Strauss Büro. Wenn sie so wütend war, ließ man sie am besten nicht warten.

Als Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Garcia, Prentiss und Reid das Büro von Strauss betraten, fiel ihnen als erstes der riesige Tosa-Hund auf. Er war bei dem Eintreten der Agenten aufgesprungen und bellte sie jetzt aggressiv an, bis eine leise Stimme ihn mit einem "Aus!", zur Ruhe wies.  
Das Team hatte die zusammengesunkene Gestalt, in einem der Stühle fast übersehen. Jetzt setzte sich die Frau jedoch gerade hin und das Team erkannte sie.  
Diese schwarzen Haare, die dunklen Augen, die zierlich aussehende Gestalt...das alles gehörte zu Bellia Hightower. Der Agentin, die zwei Monate in Hotchs Team gefehlt hatte. Die einzige Wicca, die die BAU jemals hatte.

"Oh, du bist wieder hier!", freute sich Penelope und wollte zu ihr rennen, doch mit einem schnipsen von Bellia stand der Hund augenblicklich vor der technischen Analystin und knurrte sie an.  
"Wenn irgendjemand von euch mir zu Nahe kommt, gebe ich Dorian den Befehl anzugreifen!", sagte sie und fast augenblicklich wurde es zehn Grad kälter im Raum. "Und glaubt mir...er hat genug Kraft um euch tödlich zu verletzen."  
"Was zur Hölle stimmt mit dir nicht?!", fragte Morgan gereizt und sah seine ehemalige Partnerin an.

"Du willst wissen, was mit mir nicht stimmt? Das hättest du mich zwei Monate eher fragen sollen! Das hättet ihr mich alle Fragen sollen, bevor ihr mich ein eine Psychiatrie einweisen lassen habt!  
Hat es überhaupt irgendjemandem von euch interessiert, was mit mir war?! Anscheinend nicht, denn ich hab keinen von euch bei mir gesehen, um mich zu besuchen. Und jetzt kommt mir nicht mit der Ausrede, dass ihr keine Zeit hattet." Sie sah die Agenten hasserfüllt an.

"Erin war diejenige, die mich dort raus geholt hat. Sie hat mich aus der Hölle geholt, in die ihr mich geworfen habt!  
Ihr dachtet, dass ich mich seltsam verhalte? Wie würdet ihr euch verhalten, wenn eure Hormone überhand gewinnen, weil ihr fast im 4. Monat schwanger seid?", fragte sie und ließ damit die erste Bombe platzen.  
Die Agenten starrten sie fassungslos an. "Deshalb hast du dich so komisch benommen?",wollte Reid wissen und langsam schien auch die Information zu den anderen durchzudringen.  
Garcia wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Bellia ihr das Wort Abschnitt. "Garcia, wenn du mir jetzt gratulieren willst, hetze ich Dorian nicht mehr auf dich, sondern erschieß dich gleich selbst!", drohte sie und als Profiler könnten die Agenten sagen, dass Bellia nicht bluffte.

"Warum hasst du uns so sehr? Wir wollten nur das Beste für dich.", verteidigte sich JJ jetzt und Bellia lachte spöttisch, bevor sie wieder wütend wurde.  
"Das Beste...das ich nicht lache! Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was sie mir dort angetan haben?! Es waren vielleicht nur sechs Wochen, aber diese sechs Wochen haben gereicht um mein Leben zu zerstören.  
Wisst ihr...ich war schwanger. Ich bin es nicht mehr. Das erste, was sie nämlich in dieser "Klinik" gemacht haben, war eine Abtreibung gegen meinen Willen vorzunehmen.  
Die Wochen und Tage danach haben sie mich dann auf jede erdenkliche Art gequält. Ihr habt mich nicht in eine Psychiatrische Klinik eingewiesen. Ihr habt mich in eine Folterkammer gesteckt! Sie verwenden Methoden, die heute kein normaler Arzt mehr verwenden würde. Das dort sind Sadisten, die sich am Schmerz anderer erfreuen."

Die Wicca machte eine Pause und rief Dorian mit einem weiteren Schnipsen zu sich. "Sie haben mich täglich mit Elektroschocktherapie gequält. Das war noch das harmlose.  
Sie haben uns auch täglich dort zwangsernährt, obwohl dazu kein Grund bestand. Das war auch noch harmlos.  
Mein Pech war, dass ich schön bin. Die Pfleger haben das als einen Freibrief genommen. Sie haben mich am Bett fixiert und…den Rest könnt ihr euch wohl denken.  
Sie haben Medikamente an mir ausprobiert, die noch nicht einmal für Menschen zugelassen sind."

Bellia brach ab und sah in die Augen von jedem ihrer ehemaligen Freunde.  
"Hättet ihr mich besucht, hättet ihr gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ihr hättet mich dann da rausholen können, wie Erin es getan hat. Aber nein. Da wart ihr euch alle zu fein dazu. Aber wisst ihr was mich in den letzten zwei Wochen getröstet hat, nachdem ich nach Hause kam? Der Gedanke, dass ihr das auch alles durchmachen müsst!"  
Sie legte eine kleine Phiole auf den Tisch und zerbrach den Glasbehälter mit einem Schlag ihrer Faust. Die Splitter, welche in ihrer Hand steckten, zog sie raus, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.  
"Das ist ein Fluchglas. Beim öffnen geht der Fluch auf die Personen im Raum über, die nicht durch ein Amulett geschützt sind.", erklärte sie und nun verstand das Team auch, warum Strauss so eine Kette trug.  
"Ihr glaubt vielleicht nicht daran, aber ich tue es. Und diese Flüche werden in Erfüllung gehen, verlasst euch drauf."

Sie sah nacheinander die Teammitglieder an. "Keiner von euch wird sterben, aber ihr werdet durch die Hölle gehen.  
Zuerst wird es die liebe Penelope erwischen. Du wirst fühlen, wie das Leben langsam deinen Körper verlässt und du wirst nichts dagegen tun können.  
Als nächstes wird es dich Treffen, Hotch. Du versuchst immer deine Familie zu beschützen...doch diesmal wirst du es nicht schaffen. An deiner Stelle würde ich ein Auge auf Haley haben, auch wenn du eure Ehe gegen die Wand gefahren hast." Sie sah den Agenten an und konnte seine Überraschung sehen. Sie war zwei Monate lang weg gewesen. Theoretisch hätte sie das mit seiner Ehe kaum wissen können.

"Als nächstes bist du dran, Derek. Wenn du glaubst, dass Carl Buford schlimm war, dann denk noch einmal nach. Dieses Mal wirst du in der Dunkelheit allein sein. Du wirst Menschen vor deinen Augen sterben sehen und wirst nichts dagegen tun können. Genauso wenig, wie du JJ…"  
Sie wandte den Blick der Kommunikationsassistentin zu. "Du wirst das gleiche erleben wie ich. Du wirst damit verdammt sein, dass du dein Kind verlierst und nichts dagegen tun kannst."  
"Genauso wenig kannst du gegen das tun, was du sehen wirst, Emily. Du wirst die Dunkelheit sehen, die später einmal für dich bestimmt ist und du wirst ständig mit dem Gefühl der Angst davor leben müssen."

Bellia sah, dass das Team endgültig glaubte, dass sie verrückt wäre.  
"Der große David Rossi ist der nächste. Du wirst jemanden verlieren, den du liebst…  
Ich weiß, dass du vielleicht nicht an diesen Fluch glaubst und das ganze lächerlich findest...aber lass mich dir ein Wort sagen, was deine Meinung ändern wird. James…"  
Als er den Name hörte, wechselte Rossis Gesichtsausdruck von unbekümmert und spöttisch zu schockiert und entsetzt. "Wie…"  
"Wie ich das wissen kann? Oh, ich weiß einiges.  
Und vor allem weiß ich, dass es dich zuletzt treffen wird, Spencer."  
Sie sah den Agenten an und in ihrem Blick lag vielleicht sogar etwas Traurigkeit.  
"Weißt du...du warst mein bester Freund. Und es gab sogar Mal eine Zeit in der ich dich geliebt habe. Aber dann habt ihr mich alle verraten...besonders aber du!  
Eines Tages wirst du eine Frau so lieben, wie ich dich geliebt habe. Und gerade, wenn du denkst, dass nichts passieren kann, wird sie von dir genommen werden. Du wirst sie niemals wieder sehen.", versprach Bellia und sah dann zu dem Rest des Teams.

"Das einzige, worin ich wirklich gut war, war Menschen zu helfen. Und das habt ihr mir genommen. Ihr habt mein Leben zerstört...nicht nur, die Ärzte und Pfleger aus der Psychiatrie.  
Ihr habt mich in diese Hölle geschickt und deshalb seid ihr genau solche Mörder für mich, wie sie.  
Ihr glaubt vielleicht nicht an diesen Fluch...aber er wird jeden von euch treffen!"

Dann wandte sie sich um und sah zu Chief Strauss. "Erin...es war schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Sag mir einfach bescheid, wann die ganzen Formulare fertig sind. Ich komme sie dann unterschreiben, wenn sie weg sind.", sie deutete auf das Team und Chief Strauss nickte.  
"Brauchst du jemanden, der dir nach draußen hilft?", fragte sie und Bellia schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich bin jahrelang durch das Gebäude gegangen, da werde ich es auch heute schaffen. Wir sehen uns…", verabschiedete sich Bellia und stand auf, bevor sie mit Dorian an ihrer Seite den Raum verließ.

Entsetzt sah das Team ihr nach, wie sie verschwand. Sie hatte ihr gesamtes Gewicht auf die rechte Seite verlagert und zog den linken Teil ihres Körpers nur mit.  
"Was...was ist mit ihr passiert?", fragte Penelope tonlos und sah von Bellia zu Strauss.  
"Die Elektroschocktherapie hat ihre Nerven geschädigt. Es wird Jahre dauern, bis sie wieder eine vollständige Kontrolle über ihre linke Körperhälfte hat. Deshalb hat sie auch den Hund. Dorian beschützt sie und hilft ihr im Alltag. Ihre linke Körperhälfte wird durch Schienen gestützt, damit sie wenigstens allein laufen kann. Sie wird nie wieder als Agentin auf dem Feld arbeiten können. Und sie wird niemals mehr eigene, biologische Kinder haben können. Sind sie stolz, auf das, was sie getan haben?  
Statt mit Agent Hightower zu reden, haben sie sie in die Klinik einweisen lassen und damit ihr Leben zerstört.  
Und jetzt gehen sie mir aus den Augen, bevor ich sie alle feuern lasse. Und sollten sie sich Agent Hightower jemals wieder näher, können sie ebenfalls sofort ihre Sachen packen."  
Mit diesen Worten warf sie das Team endgültig aus ihrem Büro.

Fünf Jahre später stand Spencer vor Maeve's Grab. Die Beerdigung war bereits seit einer Stunde vorbei, doch er stand noch immer da und starrte auf das Grab seiner geliebten Maeve, als er auf einmal eine Stimme hörte.  
"Es war deine Schuld. Du bist für ihren Tod verantwortlich."  
Augenblicklich drehte er sich um und sah in die dunklen Augen von Bellia Hightower.  
"Du hast sie umgebracht...und zwar an dem Tag, an dem du dich in sie verliebt hast. Ich bin sicher, du erinnerst dich noch an den Fluch.  
Soweit ich weiß, ist all das in Erfüllung gegangen. Jeder von euch musste so leiden, wie ich gelitten habe.", erklärte sie und ließ ihn stehen.  
Noch voller Trauer sah er ihr nach, bis schließlich die Wut einsetzte. Was wollte sie hier. Er sah sich um, bis sein Blick schließlich auf ein Grab mit frischen Blumen fiel.  
Langsam ging er darauf zu, bis er die Worte auf dem Grabstein lesen konnte. Es standen nur vier Worte darauf.  
 _"Allison Hightower  
Mein Sternenkind"_  
Und dann verstand er. Vor fünf Jahren hatten sie Bellia in die Psychiatrie einweisen lassen und genau vor fünf Jahren war dort auch ihr Kind ermordet worden.

Er dachte zurück an den Tag, wo Bellia den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte.  
Garcia war zwei Wochen später angeschossen worden. Zwei Jahre später wurde Haley ermordet.  
Derek musste zusehen, wie Detektiv Spicer vor seinen Augen ermordet wurde...bei Stromausfall in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
Dann die Sache mit Emily…Und schließlich der Tod von Carolyn.  
Einzig der Fluch für JJ war anders ausgegangen, aber sie hätte fast Will und Henry verloren.  
Und jetzt hatte es seine geliebte Maeve getroffen.  
Ja...Bellia hatte Recht gehabt. Sie mussten alle genauso leiden, wie sie. Der Fluch war die Rache einer Wicca gewesen...


End file.
